Rheneas
Rheneas is the number 2 on the Skarloey Railway. Bio Rheneas was built by Fletcher-Jennings in 1865 and arrived on Sodor shortly after Skarloey. At first, he was very unlike Skarloey, whom was bouncy and energetic while Rheneas was patient. The two didn't get along very well, especially after Skarloey got a cab in 1866. However, the two made up their quarrels when Rheneas had to rescue Skarloey from a landslide. Rheneas was given a cab in 1868. In the late 1940s, the railway hit hard times. Skarloey was taken out of service frequently for repairs in the 1950s, so Rheneas was usually the only engine. One day in 1952, there was bad weather and lots of passengers. Rheneas, who was very old and falling apart, managed to bravely get them safely home despite exhaustion. He was nicknamed Gallant Little Engine, and was promised a rebuild. He swapped places with Skarloey, and was sent to England for a massive rebuild. This project took many years, and after he was completed in 1958 he was temporarily used on the Tallylyn Railway for tests. He finally arrived back on Sodor in 1961. Trainz Models SI3D's 2006 Rheneas model was used solely until The Blame Game. Attack of the Railway Pirates marked the debut of SI3D's 2012 model, but was used in tandem with the 2006 one because they use different gauges. The 2012 models are larger than the 2006 ones, so the 2012 model was used for shots with just Rheneas or along with Skarloey. The 2006 model was used for shots with other narrow gauge engines. (#1TFM)'s model has been used in some remakes, but never in The Engines of Sodor because of it's very small number of faces. Basis Rheneas is based off of the locomotive Dolgoch from the Talyllyn Railway in Wales. Bertram was also a member of this class back when he was named Smudger. Appearances The Engines of Sodor Season 1 * Gordon Goes Swimming (cameo, cab only visible) * The Blame Game * Attack of the Railway Pirates Season 2 * The Eyes Season 3 * Duke's Reunion Season 4 * Steaming Sausage Season 5 * Goatbusters (cameo) * Boulder Strikes Again Specials * How the Diesel Stole Christmas (cameo) * The Search for Smudger * The Most Famous Engine (cameos in Part 1) The Engines of Sodor Finale * Tarnished Legacy (cameo) * Wrath on the Rails (cameo) Thomas1Edward2Henry3's Railway Series More Branch Line Engines * Derek and Gordon (cameo) Thomas1Edward2Henry3's Remakes * Toby's Discovery (cameo) * Bye George! (does not speak) * Mountain Engine * Bad Look-Out * Duncan Gets Spooked (mentioned) Voice Actors * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Episode III & EOS S3-S5 * JakerBraker123: Episode X & Specials Television Appearances Rheneas first appeared in the fourth season episode Four Little Engines, but in the fourth season, he only spoke in Gallant Old Engine. Like the other narrow gauge engines, he appeared in Seasons 4-7, 9-12, 16-18, and 20. He also appeared in the specials The Great Discovery (but did not speak), Blue Mountain Mystery, and The Great Race. He is voiced by John Hasler and was previously voiced by Ben Small until his retirement after the 18th season. Category:Narrow Gauge Engines Category:Awdry Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Steam Engines Category:Skarloey Railway Category:0-4-0ST Category:Tank Engines Category:Characters Named After Animals or Objects